Lie to thyself
by Lady of Mercy
Summary: "I thought that you wanted to end this?" The blonde asked the brown-haired female that currently had her pressed up against the nearby wall. "I did...I do..." Mina could only smile. "You're a liar. If that's true then why are you still here?" Mina x Mako pairing.


**A/n: Alright so I enjoy pairing Makoto with Minako. I find it rather cute and there really aren't much fics featuring this pair. So I'd like to try my hand at writing for them. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and co**

* * *

Hands wandered all over the blonde girl's body as the taller brunette took to exploring her.

"Mm…" the blonde couldn't help but moan as those soft hands caressed her. "Mako that feels too good."

The woman named Makoto gave a nod to the blonde. She gave both of her breasts light squeezes. Her fingers brushed up against each nipple. She gave a smile.

"Hey Mina-chan how's this?" she questioned before taking her mouth to one of the blonde's breasts. She placed her mouth around the pink flesh of her nipple. She gave a hard suck.

"Oh…" she moaned out in appreciation. "That's nice…"

Makoto liked the fact that she gave her this pleasure. She wanted to make the blonde feel good. She sucked on the nipple until it hardened. From there Makoto went lower placing hot, tender kisses on to her stomach. Mina arched her back slightly.

"Mako…" she breathed out. "Let's take this somewhere else."

The blue-eyed female returned back to reality. The day dream now over.

"Damn," Mina sighed as she remembered moments that occurred several months ago. those were intimate moments between her and her brown-haired friend. She could still vividly remember those kisses. Her lips pressed against her skin. Mina felt those soft, warm hands touching each part of her body. She felt those gorgeous green eyes staring at her full of desire.

"Mako…how am I supposed to forget if I can't stop thinking about it?"

Try as she much as she did she could not stop thinking. She wished that she were able to turn her brain off. It would certainly solve a lot of problems.

"It's so hard to forget."

* * *

_The brunette lifted the blonde up as she led the way to her bedroom. She gently placed Mina on to the bed. She quickly began attacking her neck with kisses._

"_Mm….stop Mako…you'll leave marks." Mina giggled._

"_Hm," the green-eyed girl pretended to think. "Well maybe I want to." She spoke and left another kiss. "Maybe I want to leave some marks." She told her in quite a sexy tone that did not go unnoticed by the blue-eyed girl._

"_Oh," she sat up placing her arms around Makoto's neck. "Well, maybe I want to leave some marks on you." she then pulled her closer before whispering into her ear. "Maybe I want to claim you."_

_The next thing Mina knew the brunette had flipped her on to her back. Blue-eyes widened. Makoto gave her a sexy sort of smile._

"_Try it. I dare you."_

_That only served to turn the blonde on when she heard those words._

"_Come here…" Mina grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

* * *

Mina flinched from the memory. The memory she wished to forget but couldn't. it was difficult to forget such passionate times. They were passion-filled moments that probably shouldn't have happened in the first place.

"After all Mako and I were just friends. Maybe it should have just stayed that way."

If they hadn't taken their relationship to that level perhaps things wouldn't be as awkward as they were now. They were barely talking and that was only when they were around all of their other friends.

"I do miss being able to talk to just talk Mako-chan."

They used to simply be able to talk about anything. She missed her friend, yes but at the same time she also didn't regret what had transpired between them.

* * *

_The kisses grew hotter. They grew more intense by the seconds. Mina didn't want any of it to end. Whenever she and Makoto were alone like this she made her feel things she had never felt before. There were so many emotions, feelings, and desires that were felt._

"_Oh, Mako…more…" she practically demanded as the brunette slid her fingers inside of her. the movements ranging from slow, easy to faster and harder actions._

"_M-Mako…" she breathed out, clenching her legs around the green-eyed female. Once again their lips met with the blue-eyed girl moaning heavily into Makoto's mouth. "I am so close…"_

_They both knew that she was. It wouldn't be much longer. Makoto responded by squeezing the blonde's swelling clit._

"_Shit…" she screamed out._

* * *

Mina could feel the heat swirling around in her stomach from that particular memory. Makoto did give her orgasms. She had given her several orgasms. Mina in turn had given her the same pleasure. Naturally it had been mutual between them. Mina knew for certain that she hadn't been alone in these feelings. Makoto shared them as well. Yet if this was the case how come they weren't together now? Why were things so incredibly awkward?

"Why did she want to stop?" Mina wondered aloud.

How could she want to stop something that felt so good? The blonde realized she never really received a decent enough explanation. When she realized this it was probably one of the things that hurt the most. The last thing Mina wanted to think about was somehow being alone in her feelings. Or that she had felt more than what the brunette felt.

"It couldn't have all been me. Mako felt something too. If she hadn't then…" the blue-eyed girl paused. She did not want to finish those thoughts at the moment. Yet when her mind went back to all the times they were intimate, everything in those memories had been mutual. She most certainly wasn't alone.

"_M…Mina…"_ she still heard the voice of the brown-haired girl when she came. It had been such a lovely sound to her ears. It made Mina feel an extra boost to her ego to know that she could make the brunette cum in such a way. the sexual relationship between them was not a planned one. Neither of them would have ever pictured things turning out like this.

"_Then again maybe it shouldn't have_." She told herself again. "_Mina, you shouldn't have mixed friendship with sex."_

She did feel in many ways that she had lost her friend. "Mako I really don't get it. I kind of thought, we…" she stopped. "Well…"

* * *

"_What are you saying?" the blonde asked one day while the green-eyed female sat in her apartment. She noticed that something was on Makoto's mind since she appeared quieter than ever. _

"_Mina I…." she started._

"_No," Mina let out an uneasy chuckle. "I didn't hear you right that's all. You didn't really just say that."_

_The green-eyed girl looked at her. she didn't want to hurt her feelings in this way. Only right now Makoto saw no other choice. She had debated this over and over in her mind and came up with this conclusion._

"_Mina I'm sorry. But this is really what has to be done."_

"_No." Mina shook her head. "No it doesn't. You can't just come over here and say you want to…" she stopped. What could she say next? Technically they were not a couple. But in her mind they were certainly more than friends._

"_Why do you want to stop seeing me? Mina decided to ask._

"_Its….it's complicated." Makoto answered in the best way that she could at the moment. Only it hadn't been a very good answer to the blonde._

"_Mako, that doesn't make any sense. What's wrong?" she went to touch the brunette but didn't get very far when she suddenly was on her feet._

"_I am sorry Mina." She repeated again. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings."_

"_well you kind of are Mako, especially when I still don't understand why."_

"_I don't really know either," Makoto thought to herself. She had no answers for the blue-eyed female. Although she knew that Mina deserved some. If she had any real answers she would have given them to her._

"_I…" Makoto started. "I think I should go."_

_Mina didn't speak right away. a part of her wanted the brown-haired girl to stay. They needed to talk. She wanted to know why Makoto had decided they needed to stop seeing one another. Yet she also found herself lacking the necessary strength she needed. She knew this would be a fight. It was a fight that Mina didn't think she could have now. She decided to just let the green-eyed girl go. _

"_Yeah, I think that you should. Bye Makoto."_

_Hearing Mina call her full name in that tone did hurt some. She however understood why. Mina did have the right to be upset._

"_Okay…" Makoto spoke. "I…"_

"_Just go okay." she cut her off. Whatever Makoto wanted to say she simply wouldn't find out. She looked though until the brown-haired girl left, closing the door behind her._

"_Mako…"_

* * *

They avoided each other for quite some time afterwards. Mina wanting to reach out to her but felt as if Makoto needed to be the one to do the reaching. Only she hadn't. The brunette had chosen to end whatever it had been that was occurring between them. She was sticking to it. Ever since that day things were not the same. Mina hated how it all went down. She did want to know why.

"I think that I should have an explanation."

However she knew she wouldn't push. Makoto clearly had her reasons, whatever they were. A sigh escaped the blonde as she hugged the pillow to her body.

"Mako, can you forget so easily? Have you already?" she wondered. "I know I haven't. This is not so easy to stop thinking about."

Only said blue-eyed girl didn't realize it wasn't as easy for the brunette as she imagined it to be.


End file.
